A Very Unusual Cat
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: Toujou Nozomi, a modern day ninj—err, miko in training-slash-dance teacher meets an injured cat with captivating blue eyes. Sonoda Umi, successor to the Sonoda Family Archery, meets a simple and funny day care teacher. AU Expect, unexpected OOC and stuff. Rating might increase in future chapters. NozoEri/KotoUmi
1. Prologue 00

A Very Unusual Cat – Prologue

Toujou Nozomi x Ayase Eri / Minami Kotori x Sonoda Umi

A/N: Toujou Nozomi, a modern day ninj—err, miko in training-slash-dance teacher meets an injured cat with captivating blue eyes. Sonoda Umi, successor to the Sonoda Family Archery, meets a simple and funny day care teacher. AU Expect, unexpected OOC and stuff.

..

Violet hair tied to one side swayed as the wind blew softly, and both hands holding a broomstick swept the remainder of leaves in front of the omikuji in the shrine. One hand wiped over sweat away from their forehead then smiled at the mission accomplished cleaning work.

"Time for morning dance classes." She slowly walked down the tall shrine stairs when she noticed a feathery orange thing sticking out from beside it. "Hm?"

She slowly walked towards it and saw a bundle of white fur with a little blonde streaks, completely bleeding from its right thigh and left paw. The fluffy white/blonde cat was struggling to breathe, perched over a box that was continuously getting wet from the cat's blood. It purred softly and opened its oddly pained blue eyes. In a panic, she quickly but softly bundled the heavily injured cat in her arms and covered it with her hakama and kimono outfit as she ran for the nearest veterinary clinic.

"Nozomi-san!" The veterinary doctor looked at the violet haired female's worried facial expression. She immediately showed the cat. "Over here, on the table!" the doctor said and Nozomi laid down the cat onto the table and sighed in relief once the doctor had started the treatment for the cat.

"…_I left all of my stuff in the shrine, what an idiot."_ She sighed and asked the doctor if she could borrow a phone to say that she'll be late for her dance class. "I'm sorry. I'll be back right away." She excused herself and ran back to the shrine to pick up her clothes and hopefully change into cleaner bloodless clothes.

The surgery on the cat took longer than expected. Nozomi had to stay back and cancel her morning class to take the cat into her home. She sighed and rested the cat on her bed. She looked at her phone's time and realized it was time for the afternoon class. She left the house to attend and prayed that the cat wouldn't stray away where she couldn't see it.

All her students who were a few years younger than her asked about why she was absent for the morning class, like was it a man or was there an emergency. After she had answered honestly that it was because of a poor cat, they asked to see it next time.

She went home and returned to her bed only to find her eyes widening at the sight on it. Although bandages were obviously wrapped across a left _hand_ and a right_ thigh_, it was definitely human. Sleeping peacefully, a long bundle of blonde hair extended towards a bare back. Cat ears of the same color were atop the head, and on the tailbone was a fluffy long blonde tail of the same shade as the owner's hair.

It was a weird cat.

And its favorite food is chocolate.

(Prologue/END)


	2. Chapter 01

A Very Unusual Cat – Chapter 01

Toujou Nozomi x Ayase Eri/Minami Kotori x Sonoda Umi

A/N: Day Care Teacher Kotori-san meets Sonoda Umi.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT UMI-CHAN'S CUTE IMOUTOW.

..

"One, two~" then a smile. "Great! One more! One, two~" then a brighter smile. Claps echoed around the room, then the children who seemed to be of four to five years old started fixing their things.

"Thank you for today, Kotori-onee-san!" the children said in unison and bowed, backpacks on their backs. One child's backpack slid open and all of the things fell to the ground. Her friend helped her pick them up, but her backpack opened too and all her stuff came falling as well. They looked at each other then laughed. Kotori laughed with them and helped them pick up their stuff.

"Geez, Rumi," a deep voice spoke from behind the two children and squatted on the floor to help pick up stuff. Then, a hand grabbed onto a pencil the same time another hand grabbed onto it as well. "S- Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay." Kotori smiled and handed the pencil to the owner of the voice who immediately blushed. _"That's cute."_

"Umi-neechan!" The short, blue haired child looked behind her and immediately threw her arms around the older blue haired female's neck. "Kotori-onee-san, this is my oneechan, Umi-onee-chan!"

Kotori tucked a hair behind her ear and extended a hand. "Minami Kotori. Nice to meet you, Sonoda-san." The long blue haired female took her hand warmly and shook it.

"Sonoda Umi," she introduced herself and let go of the grey haired female's hand. She patted her younger sister's head and smiled. "I hope my little Tarumi here doesn't bother you much."

"Not at all!" Kotori answered, both hands up in the air as defense. "She's a really good child, smart and diligent."

"Like Oneechan!"

"Tarumi!" Kotori laughed.

"Rumi-chan! Rumi-chan! Introduce me too!" The child beside Tarumi started bouncing up and down.

"Oh! This is my beeeeesstt friend, Kousaka Yukiho-chan!" Tarumi pointed at the orange haired female diligently picking up her stuff. Once she noticed that her name has been said, she looked up to Umi and held two peace signs with her hands. Then, the pencils in her hand slipped out to the ground again.

"Yukiho-chan." Kotori gave the orange haired child a playful karate chop on her head, and then all of them laughed.

Later on, Yukiho got picked up by her mother, leaving the Sonoda sisters and Kotori in the day care. Umi bowed in front of Kotori, softly pushing her sister's head as well out of respect.

"Thank you for always taking care of my sister," Umi said and stood up.

"Oh, it's nothing. I enjoy interacting with children," Kotori answered and put both her hands behind her back. "I think this is the first time you have visited?"

"Yes." Umi nodded and ruffled her little sister's hair, who immediately shrugged her hand away and fixed it.

"Did something happen to Sonoda-san?" Kotori asked, her eyebrows furrowing into a frown.

"She got the flu yesterday, so I was asked to pick up the brat today."

"Not a brat!"

The three of them laughed.

"Please take care." The Sonoda sisters nodded at Kotori and then left.

..

"Hey, I want food." Blonde hair moved sideward. One of the two blonde ears moved sideward. She sat Indian style beside the violet haired female who seemed to be busy writing on a notebook on her floor desk. She wore a blue over-sized shirt that briefly covered her up until the middle of her legs, and a few undergarments enough to cover the parts that matter.

"Isn't that, 'may I have food?' to you?" Nozomi answered as a matter of fact and continued on her notebook, not even batting an eyelash at the female.

She heard the blonde grunt a little, then looked away. "May I please have some food?" she spoke again, word per word, but her intention genuine.

"Hm?"

"Toujou-sa—"

"Hmmmm?"

"Toujou-san."

"HMMMMM?"

"Nozomi-sa—"

"HMMMMMMMM?"

"Nozomi." The blonde female blushed, her whitish tail moving up and down and left and right behind her as if unsettled, making loud thudding noises at the wooden floor of the living room.

"Good." Nozomi smiled at her, then petted her head, slightly scratching her cute blonde cat ears, earning a content purr, then an immediate blush followed by pulling away. She looked at the cat woman and then laughed. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

The blonde female stood up as well, following her in pursuit, tail wagging left and right, ears in full alert. "Chocolate please!" Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness as she waited.

"_What a demanding cat,"_ Nozomi thought then tossed a chocolate bar behind her. _"At least the chocolates that my students give me won't go to waste now."_ The blonde female caught it with her good hand and started eating.

Nozomi mentioned for her to sit by the dining table as she did so, adjacent to the blonde female. She watched the female eat the chocolate enthusiastically, her ears sometimes folding forward and her tail wagging left and right.

"So, Ayase Eri-san. Who are you, why do you know me, why are you a cat, and where are you from?" Nozomi asked, leaning on one hand.

Eri pouted and looked away, her tail stopping its movements, and her ears drooping forward. "I wandered around the grasses in the shrine, that's why I know you. Last time I checked I was a normal cat. I don't know where I'm from, or where I got these bruises from."

"So, are you aware of when you transform into a cat, or into a human?" Nozomi asked, raising an eyebrow. The blonde female shook her head left and right. "Then why do you have a name?"

"I'm not sure. My previous owner might have been named Ayase, and I was named Eri." She looked away, her tail wagging from time to time. "I'm sorry."

Nozomi's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

"I'm imposing on you so much," Eri answered, raising an eyebrow, one of her ears twitching. "I promise I'll leave once I'm well."

Nozomi raised an eyebrow. "Do you have somewhere to go to?"

"Well, I'm a cat. I oughta survive," Eri answered with a pout similar to the equal sign, three, equal sign.

"Well, are all cats as stubborn as you are?" Nozomi grinned, watching the female blush.

"I- I'm not stubborn," she denied, puffing up her cheeks, her ears standing up in full alert, and her tail slowly wagging left and right.

"_Instead of a cat, she seems to be a normal girl to me."_ Nozomi smiled devilishly. "Oh really?" The cat woman only huffed with an audible "RRR" like an ordinary cat purring angrily. _"A normal girl who purrs like a cat, that is."_

Nozomi stood up from the dining table then went to her bedroom. It was still mid-afternoon; maybe a nap wouldn't hurt. She sat on the bed and was surprised to find Eri sitting beside her. "Nap with me?"

"S- Since you asked for it, why not?" she answered, her tail wagging left and right in excitement.

"_At least her tail is honest." _Nozomi laughed then laid down on the bed, extending her left arm for the large cat, who seem to be taller than her, into her arms. Like the cat she is, she took a few steps backwards first, and then dove into the arms of the gentle female who decided to take care of her.

Nozomi quietly stared at the alert cat ears on top of the blonde's head, trying to get a grip of herself to not touch them. _"I might be in a little danger though."_

(END/Chapter 01)

A/N: This is going to be a short story, below 10 chapters at most. And yes, the rating would definitely go up. 8D


	3. Chapter 02

A Very Unusual Cat – Chapter 02

Toujou Nozomi x Ayase Eri/Minami Kotori x Sonoda Umi

A/N: Meanwhile the Cat/Priestess pair is starting to get along. Minami Kotori-sensei is getting into some sort of trouble?

Disclaimer: Oh, I own the cats that are not Eri.

..

"Are you okay, Arisa-chan?" Kotori asked as she kneeled by the bushes in the popular shrine in the area. "Did you lose something?"

"I'm looking for my cat…" The teal/yellow-ish female of about five years old told the young teacher. "She was lost about five days ago… my mother told me she'd just come back, but she hasn't in a while."

"Has this happened before?" Kotori asked, patting the girl's head to comfort her. Meanwhile, they heard meowing sounds from behind them and turned, only to see jeaned legs, and black sneakers. The two looked up and found a white cat bundled in the arms of a person wearing a short sleeved blue turtle neck, hair in disarray and a few leaves on it as well. "Sonoda-san?"

"Uh, hi. We meet again." She kneeled by Arisa and handed her the cat in her arms. "This your cat?"

"Cherry!" The child hugged the cat and thanked Umi. She then waved goodbye and went home.

"Glad she found her cat," Kotori answered and laughed. She then walked towards the female who appeared to be the same height as her. She reached her hand out, and removed two, three, four leaves from her blue hair. "Your hair is pretty so we better fix it."

Umi immediately blushed and thanked the female. She watched her face, scrutinized her pretty eyes, wonderful lips, and nice chicken hairstyle while Kotori fixed her hair.

"There we go," Kotori said and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I dropped Rumi in the day care. Then I saw that girl; she said she can't go home if she doesn't find her cat now or at least get some clues of how she is, so I helped her," Umi answered. "What about you?"

"Oh, I was on my way to the day care when I saw her. I'm glad you helped her," Kotori answered and smiled magnanimously.

"Ah, ye- yeah." She blushed.

"_What a cute person." _Kotori giggled.

..

The birds chirped loudly outside the window, definitively a good morning. Nozomi hugged the blonde in her arms and wondered why her tail was moving. Round and round in circles, settling in one part of the bed… then moving up and down, then round into circles again. Curiously, she looked at the slumbering blonde's ears that were directly to her eyes and watched it occasionally move.

She was tempted to touch it.

So she did.

The female in her arms suddenly stirred, her tail moving violently up and down, but her eyes didn't seem to be opening anytime soon. Her eyes narrowed at the suspiciously moving tail, and made an attempt to reach for it with her free hand.

When the slightest touch, she earned a delightful whimper right on her chest, where Eri's face nestled in. She removed her hand right away.

"Please stop doing that," Eri spoke, moving her tail left and right and up and down.

"Okay," Nozomi answered in a whisper. She didn't want to ask why. She felt like she didn't want to know why. "How are your injuries?"

"They're a bit sore," Eri answered and parted from the soft and fluffy breasts of her savior, then turned around to curl like a ball, hugging her knees. She let her tail unconsciously brush around Nozomi's thighs. "I'm hungry, but it's a bit comfy in here."

"Then stay there." Nozomi laughed. "Although, I'm quite curious though, if you return to being a normal cat, what should I feed you?"

"Well, hopefully, I wouldn't have to be put in a situation where I would have to stay and impose longer." Eri answered with a serious tone, her ears slumping forward like she was a bit depressed. _"Although I do like staying." _

"I've been wondering about that for a while though," the violet haired female spoke. "You don't have a collar, meaning you aren't really that owned. You showed up with bruises all over. Why not just stay with me then?" Nozomi grinned as the drooped cat ears came to life.

"But I—"

"You're so stubborn."

"N- Not stubborn!" Eri exclaimed, her tail moving up and down furiously. Nozomi laughed. "Don't laugh!"

..

Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi walked back towards the day care. The two were chatting nonchalantly as if they had known each other since forever when a red headed female with violet eyes approached them in a hurry.

"K- Kotori!" the female called towards them.

"What is it, Maki-chan?" Kotori hurried over towards the redhead. Out of curiosity, Umi did as well. The redheaded female showed her a note.

"_We have the children. Wait for a call."_

..

Nozomi left a quietly napping Eri in her room and went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast before heading over to the shrine and do her duties. Upon settling down plates on her table, something peculiar caught her eyes, then onto the table.

There it was. A cat, on all fours, on top of the kitchen table and furry. Nozomi looked at it intently; it was the same confident and stubborn blue eyes that had stirred up her mind for the past few days.

"Eri?"

"Meooowwrrrrrr."

(END/Chapter 02)

A/N: FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE HERE. Although I still don't know about where should I go with it. LMAO. (Just wrote it on a whim), also, I'll be updating this story every Thursdays at GMT+8.


End file.
